


An Arrangement

by freezerjerky



Series: Pornalot 16/17 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: It wasn't a too frequent thing, or it didn't start that way, but now it was more or less an itch that needed scratching. The arrangement was simple enough: two not-quite friends enjoying each other's company then going their own way the next morning.





	An Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pornalot 2016- Week 2: Rare

"For the record," Morgana said, something akin to contempt dripping from her words. "I think you're one of the most obnoxious men I've ever encountered." By the final word, though, there was the faintest hint of fondness.

Gwaine laughed at her, standing in his doorway. Even drenched in rain, her very expensive belstaff hanging off her like a dead animal, and her high heels looking out of place in the small flat, Morgana was one of the most imposing women he'd ever seen. But he knew her intimately enough that even she was not above earning a laugh.

"That's fair enough, sweetheart. Why don't you take off your things?"

"Is that a come-on or a kind suggestion?"

Morgana stripped off her coat, tossing it over the back of Gwaine's dingy couch. Her silky blouse followed immediately after. They'd been walking home from pub night when they were caught in a rainstorm. For the first part of the walk, Morgana refused the umbrella out of pride, but then it blew away anyway. Gwaine only stayed dry because his beat up jacket could take most any weather when used as a makeshift umbrella.

"Both." He shrugged, then promptly pulled off his own shirt. "We both know we cut out of pub night at the same time for the same reason."

They had, she couldn't deny it. It wasn't a too frequent thing, or it didn't start that way, but now it was more or less an itch that needed scratching. The arrangement was simple enough: two not-quite friends enjoying each other's company then going their own way the next morning. Morgana did not need to answer his redundant question and chose not to, instead walking him backwards towards the dingy couch until he got the hint to lay back on it.

He shot her a cheeky grin and then pulled her more or less on top of him. It was a few messy moments of kissing and groping hands. (Gwaine's under her bra and on her breast and her own in his front pocket, where she knew he kept at least one spare condom at all times.) When she moved to straddle him properly, her skirt hiked up just so to make it clear she was not wearing knickers and he brought a hand further down, but she playfully batted it away.

She was much more intent on unfastening his trousers, deciding not to comment on the novelty boxers as she pulled out his cock, stroking him to hardness before rolling on the condom.

"I'm assuming you're ready," she said, leaning down for a filthy kiss. He responded by biting her lower lip and grabbing a handful of bum. (The other hand had resumed its place up her bra, teasing a nipple between his fingers.)

Morgana braced herself against his chest as she sank down onto him. The hand on her bum settled instead on her hip, guiding her as she rode him. Gwaine was a man who liked many things, and giving over control happened to be one of them. Later, if she allowed, he'd take her to his room and eat her out until his jaw ached, but for now he showed his appreciation by moving his hand between her legs, seeking out her clit and rubbing against it.

They kept up their steady rhythm for as long as he could hold out, not a word filling the air but the sounds of pleasure. Morgana clenched around him as he hit his release, and she gave him the courtesy of not commenting on the undignified grunt he made as he did. After, she rose up and slid off of him before pulling off the condom and leaning in to kiss him hard.

"Up here," he said gently, his voice surprisingly hoarse. She looked so hot, with her skirt hiked up completely. She unhooked her bra, gracefully tossing it aside before moving up. She knew by now exactly what he was asking to do and didn't hesitate to move until she was over him, more or less sitting on his face.

Gwaine started to lick and suck and tease in earnest, tasting where he had just been, prodding inside of her. Morgana used one hand to brace against the sofa and brought the other hand up to tease her breast, flicking and gently pulling at the nipple. As he pulled her closer to the edge she had to join her hand with the other on the edge of the couch. Her orgasm was loud and a bit uncouth, but she was beyond caring.

Disentangling herself from that position was a bit odd, but she managed, standing and pulling her skirt down, as though that mattered.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom, don't you think?" She said, giving him a wink. "I think I need about...three more orgasms and then it's time to bring out the strap-on."

"Yes, ma'am." Gwaine was standing and fumbling out of his jeans and pants, kicking them off along with his shoes within seconds. He obediently followed the soft click of Morgana's high heels across the laminate floors.


End file.
